New Beginnings
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: The End has Come! Susan and Peter are at the last Battle and Susan realizes who she truly loves, what will she do? Rated for major character death!


**This is purely for fun and mostly because I was bored.**

Susan could only watch in horror as Legolas fell, sporting two arrows all around them there was chaos. She tried racing to his aid but was pushed back by orcs and humans alike, her eyes darted all over the battlefield looking for one person in particular. "Aragorn!" she shouted desperately.

She finally found him but what she saw made her heart stop, Aragorn was facing a huge cave troll complete with armor. The cave troll had rested his gigantic foot against Aragorn's chest and Susan knew that Aragorn must have been in incredible pain. She watched as Aragorn dug his knife from it's sheath and used it to stab the troll's foot.

This only served to make the troll angry and it raised it's club to deliver a death blow but it never came. There was a loud screeching sound and Susan watched in awe as a gigantic eagle the size of a house clawed at the cave troll. The cave troll was so preoccupied with this new threat that it got off of Aragorn, who slowly clambered up to his feet and clutched his side.

Susan broke free of the crowd that had been pressing her back and raced to Aragorn's side, "Aragorn, it's Legolas he's been shot!" she shouted, Aragorn met her eyes and for an instant Susan felt her face flush but then he nodded and the two of them raced to where Susan had seen him fall.

By the time they got there Gimli was already next to him and Pippin and Merry were making their way through. Susan watched in horror as Legolas coughed up blood and before she could make up her mind she pushed her way through to him and knelt down holding his head in her lap.

Legolas looked up at her, "I am so sorry that the years we promised each other will never happen." He gasped, Susan felt a sob tear through her mouth and tears splashed down on his forehead. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Aragorn reach for the arrows but Legolas shook his head feebly. "Already my vision darkens, and I am happy to know I have lived at least long enough to see the shadow of Mordor lifted. His hand reached up and tenderly caressed Susan's cheek, "I love you my queen." He whispered.

Susan felt another tear fall, "And I you Legolas." She whispered back, however her eyes drifted over to where Aragorn now stood. Legolas smiled and then he slumped backwards, Susan knew already that he had died and her heart wrenched in sorrow. She saw as Gimli pulled his helmet off and gave voice to sobs which surprised her seeing as how Gimli hardly ever showed emotion.

She felt Aragorn's hands on her shoulders and she relaxed, before she could change her mind she gently laid Legolas's head down and closed his eyes. Her hand drifted over to the arrows sticking out of Legolas's stomach and chest, but another hand covered hers and she dimly recognized it as being Aragorn's.

She turned her face towards him and before she could stop herself she hugged him gently. At first Aragorn stood there motionless but then his arms encircled her and Susan sighed with comfort and joy. She knew things had been hard for Aragorn after they had received word from Elrond that Arwen had sailed for the Undying Lands.

Even now she knew that Aragorn still carried that piece of sorrow and regret in his heart. She heard Peter race up towards where they were congregated. "Susan!" he shouted and Susan excriated herself from Aragorn's embrace. Peter's eyes fell on Legolas's prone form and then he met Susan's eyes, "I'm sorry Su." He muttered and Susan nodded brushing her tears away from her face and then she looked up at the sky.

Peter turned his attention to Aragorn who was looking at Susan with a concerned expression on his face. "The tower of Sauron has toppled, and Mount Doom has erupted." The second he said this both Aragorn and Susan faced him with renewed horror on their faces. "What about Frodo and Sam, are they-?" asked Susan cutting herself off while Aragorn gave Peter a penetrating glance.

"We're not sure yet, Gandalf is heading over there with some eagles to see if they made it out." Susan nodded her face still tight with worry, "We should take the wounded and the dead away from this awful place." Susan muttered her eyes darting to land on Legolas's body once more.

Peter nodded as did Aragorn, and Aragorn left to issue commands to the men who were still alive. Peter approached Susan who looked like she could blow away with the wind. "Su, I know it must be hard for you but we have to be strong for everyone. Legolas would not have wanted you to mourn." Susan nodded her face tear streaked and slightly dirty, her eyes were red and puffy and at that moment she looked very fragile.

"When we get back, can I talk to you about something?" she asked knowing that this wasn't the time or the place to spill her heart's fears and worries. Peter nodded, feeling oddly like Lucy his youngest sister. Feeling a little unsure he tentatively put his arm around Susan as he had seen Susan do with Lucy when she was upset.

As soon as he did Susan broke down and buried her face in Peter's shirt, even more alarmed Peter timidly patted her on the back. "Oh Peter, I should've begged him not to go!" she wailed. Peter's eyes widened in understanding, "Look Su, even if you had begged him not to go he would have gone anyway he was ready to fight for this cause or die trying."

At his words Susan gave another wail but she spoke up again a few minutes later, "But that's just it, he _died_ trying to save Gimli." Peter looked over at Legolas's body, "Then you should know that he died a hero, he died to save his friend. That is courage and even more shows how much he was willing to do for a friend." Susan hiccupped and pulled away from Peter, "It's true he died a hero, but there are so many others who died for this cause. Boromir, King Theoden, Haldir and so many others."

Peter nodded his eyes scanned the battlefield and he picked out Aragorn's kingly figure among the throng. "When we get back, we can build a memorial commending those who died for the ring to be destroyed." He said and Susan nodded, "I'm sure Aragorn would approve." She whispered and then Peter saw it, a light flush steal across her face at his name.

He decided not to broach the subject so soon after Legolas's death but he definitely filed it away for future reference.

(_Later that week)_

Susan had brought the idea of a memorial to Aragorn and he had readily granted it. A part of her had been truly glad and another part berated her for feeling something for the king of Gondor. It hadn't been a long time for Susan to acknowledge that she did indeed feel something other than just friendship for the king.

When she had discovered it, she had tried a relationship with Legolas but as he was dying it had dawned on her that Aragorn also felt something for her. She sat down on bench near the flowering tree that Aragorn had planted once he had been crowned king.

It reminded her of tree's in Narnia, specifically the tree that had led back to Earth that Aslan had opened. It was as she remembered that fateful day the tree started to split down the center with a loud creaking noise. Susan bolted upright and watched in shock as the tree kept splitting until it resembled the tree in Narnia. Her brow furrowed in confusion, but before she could make a decision on what to do, something stepped through.

She backed up, and placed a hand on the horn that Father Christmas had given her when she had first arrived in Narnia. Her eyes widened as she began to recognize the shape, "Aslan!" she cried out in joy and she raced forward, flinging her arms around his great head.

She heard his laugh and she tightened her hold on him, just being near him brought back memories of her adventures in Narnia. "Why hello dear one, I see you have adjusted to your surroundings nicely." Aslan commented. Susan pulled back and sat down on the bench in front of him, "Oh Aslan, it is wonderful to see you again." Aslan smiled or what passed for it and sat neatly next to her, "My dear, I have felt you are unhappy has something happened?" he asked his golden eyes full of warmth and understanding. Susan pressed her hands to her forehead, "Oh Aslan, I have well and truly botched things up, I don't even know where to begin."

Aslan nudged her gently with his great, velvety paw, "Let's start from the beginning and continue from there." Susan nodded stiffly and proceeded to tell him of how when she and Peter had first met the Fellowship. Of how she and Legolas had struck up a romance near the end and of how Arwen had left Aragorn to sail for the Undying Lands. "I didn't want my feelings for Aragorn to get in the way of our friendship, so I thought that if I went with Legolas those feelings would go away." She shook her head angrily. "But they didn't, if anything they intensified and before I knew it I was in love with him. "

Aslan's eyes were full of understanding, "Have you talked to Aragorn about how you feel?" he asked. Susan shook her head, "I thought if I did, he would reject me or never speak to me again." Her throat closed up. She let out a strained sigh and ran her hands idly along the bench, "I've never had the best luck with love, first Prince Rabadash, then Prince Caspian, than Prince Legolas and finally Aragorn." She sighed in anguish, and faced Aslan who met her gaze with tenderness and love.

Aslan nodded, "However in this case, I think you may be surprised at what you may find. I truly believe that Aragorn loves you and he will not reject you." Susan stared at Aslan in shock, "But how can he love me? I've made such a mess of things."

"I do not believe you have, my queen." This came from behind Susan, she whirled around and was stunned to see both Aragorn and Peter standing there. She blushed scarlet when Aragorn's eyes rested on her, she didn't even register Aslan slinking off with Peter.

"I have loved you since the day I first met you, at first I didn't realize it until Arwen left but then everywhere I went I saw you. Your smile, your laugh everything about you made me realize how much I loved you." Aragorn whispered his eyes were intense and Susan shivered, she started to smile and she bit her bottom lip.

She noticed how Aragorn's eyes were on her mouth and she trembled to know what it would feel like having him kiss her. Absently she ran her tongue along her lips and before she could blink he was kissing her, and Susan was caught up in a rush of emotion that she couldn't begin to express.

She marveled at how experienced he was with his mouth and tongue, and she did her best to copy him. She felt him bring her in closer to him, until their bodies were crushing each other Susan could only gasp in delight. The gasp seemed to excite him and he let his mouth wander lower until he was nibbling at her ear, which made Susan moan and run her fingers through his dark locks.

Before she could blink though he pulled away breathing raggedly, "If I continue, I don't think I can stop and I do want you to consider something." Susan nodded feeling both confused and quite elated. Before she could register what was happening, he was kneeling down in front of her holding her hand tightly in both of his.

"Will you beautiful and most gentle Queen Susan, consider being my wife?" as soon as he asked this, Susan was in heaven. "Of course." She whispered, and with that word he pulled her in another kiss.

**Holy cow, I think that this is the longest oneshot I have written! However I had fun writing it and I hope you will review!**


End file.
